Greyfire and Alphagirl in YJ
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: What if when Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash met more than just Superboy at cadmus? What if Superboy was female? Why am I asking you this? Let's read and find out. Harem fic
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello mother fuckers and mother fuckets juubi-hanyou here and I'm bringing you a new story

Disclaimer: They can tell by just the fact you're posting a new story

Me: Fuck you just do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: JH does not own Young Justice

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**"Other Being Talking"**

**'Other Being Thinking'**

**_Yelling/Ranting_**

_Technique/Attack_

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

**(AN)**

_Chapter 1_

(Cadmus, July 4th 10:00pm)

(Block away from Cadmus)

In a alley a block away from the fire going on we find three figures watching the scene.

"I'm telling you no cape is going to show." Said the only male of the trio. He has on a grey hoodie with grey jeans and black, white and grey steel toed sneakers and fingerless gloves. He has short black hair to his shoulders and orange skin and grey eyes.

"You never know maybe a cape will." The taller female of the trio said. She has on a black Hoodie with a Big gold A emblazoned on it, black jeans with white flames licking the bottom. She has black and white steel toed sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. She has long white hair to mid-back, orange skin, white eyes, and high c-cup breast.

"I'm telling you no they will just leave it to the fire department." The male said.

"and I'm telling you one will." The female said

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

**_"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_** Said the other female of the trio.** (AN: Raven from teen titans)**

"Sorry Rae." They both said simultaneously.

"Right well anyway Alphagirl was right capes did come though it was the sidekicks." Raven said

"HA told ya Greyfire!" The now named Alphagirl said.

"Yeah yeah lets just go." The now named Greyfire said running off to the Cadmus Building.

The trio went into the building and saw a bunch of computers in the room.

"Wow it's empty in here." Greyfire said. "You sure you saw the sidekicks come in here Rae." He asked Raven.

"..." Raven said.

"Of course Raven is sure." Alphagirl said

"Well I don't see any" Greyfire said.

"Well maybe they went somewhere." Alphagirl suggested.

"And where could they have gone." Greyfire said.

"I don't know somewhere." Alphagirl responded.

"Before you two get into your hourly argument come over here." Raven called.

"What is it?" Both asked.

"Look at this an express elevator isn't that weird for a two-story building."

"It is weird and is that a grappling hook line?" Greyfire said/asked.

"I do believe it is and you wanna follow it down don't you." Raven responded then asked in a monotone.

"You know it! Wahoo" Greyfire exclaimed before jumping down the shaft.

"Wait for meeeee." Alphagirl said jumping down the shaft as well.

"You know now I'm starting to rethink going with them and not taking that guy Jason Blood up on his offer to help me control my powers… Oh who am I kidding I was rethinking it long before this. might as well go make sure they don't get themselves killed." Raven said before flying down the elevator shaft.

They followed the line to the end.

"Well looks like this is the end of the line, literally." Greyfire said.

"Not funny Grey." Alphagirl said.

"Yes it was." Greyfire said.

"No it wasn't." Alphagirl said.

"It was."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"It wasn't"

"Don't start it you two." Raven said.

"Alright we have two choices go through the doors or go farther down…. Optionnnn twooooo. HAHA" Greyfire said going further down.

"Got dammit Greyfire." Alphagirl said following him.

Raven sighed before following the two further down the shaft.

"We reached the bottom…. so how are we gonna get this open." Grey fire said.

"I have an idea." Alphagirl said.

"Go on." Greyfire said

"Raven." Alphagirl simply said.

"Raven/me?" Both Greyfire and Raven asked.

"Yes Raven." Alphagirl Replied.

"Ohhhh Raven's powers, Raven go" Greyfire said.

"Huh why didn't you just say that Alphagirl." Raven said.

The three was then surround by a huge Raven made of black energy and disappeared and reappeared on the otherside.

"Alright lets gooooo what the hell are those." Greyfire said as he started to walk only to stop mid-step when seeing a bunch of demonic fu-manchu's.

"I have no idea but I suggest we run now." Raven said as she started to levitate before flying away fast.

"... _**Wait for us"**_ Greyfire and Alphagirl said as the flew away to while the weird elf mutants started to chase by the demonic fu-manchu's.

They were chased to a dead end and turned around only to see them there.

"Got dammit I am not being taken down by a bunch of demonic fu-manchu's, Die." Greyfire said as he fired grey bolts of fire at the things.

"You know instead of blasting them how about trying to bust down the wall." Alphagirl said as she punched the wall destroying it. "Lets go!"

They went through the hole in the wall** (AN: Terrible Show)** as it started to repair itself. they walked into the room to see a bunch of tech and two females. One was wearing a white spandex suit with the krypton symbol for hope on it. She was tan with long black hair to her butt and D-cup breast.

The other was a black woman with glasses and a lab coat on. **( AN: You watched the show you know what the woman looks like.)**

"Hey lady when that girl is done gathering solar radiation can I get in without the suit though?" Greyfire asked the woman.

"If that girl needs it what makes you think you don't." Alphagirl said.

"Maybe its to help her gather because she is half kryptonian." Greyfire said.

"Why would they make her half kryptonian it's stupid." Alphagirl said.

"Maybe they did with another one and they couldn't control her so they created another that was only half." Greyfire argued.

"And what pray tell is the other half." Alphagirl argued back.

"Human duh." Greyfire said as if obvious.

"And where would they get human DNA." Alphagirl said.

"I don't know maybe from Lex Luthor." Greyfire said.

"You two do realise the lady left and now the sidekicks are here right." Raven said.

_**"Wait What?"**_ Both yelled.

"Yeah right there, They came in while you two were arguing about the kryptonian in the case." Raven said.

True to Raven words there was Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash standing there staring at them.

"Hello my name is Greyfire and this is Alphagirl and Raven" Greyfire said to the sidekicks while pointing to the girls when he said there names.

"Hi." Raven said.

"Yo" Alphagirl said.

"Ummm yeah hi my name is…" Robin started before being interrupted by Alphagirl.

"We know who you three are already no need to tell us." Alphagirl interrupted.

"Well then how about you girls and me get together and learn more about each other." KF said.

"Back off Kid hormones and testosterone." Greyfire said. "There with me." He added.

KF pouted and walked over to Robin. "Hey Rob wake up the girl." He said.

"Why so we can watch you strike out." Robin said while hacking and waking up the girl.

The pod opened and the girl woke up before just attacking the three sidekicks. The fight or should I say massacre was one-sided with the three getting their asses handed to them.

"There is someone coming." Raven said.

"Hide!" Greyfire said.

The trio hid in the shadows as a scientist, guardian, the black lady, a giant demonic fu-manchus and a bunch of little, medium, and giant ones.

"Take them to the cloning lab." The scientist said as the girl picked them up and took them away with the group following.

"Rae." Greyfire said.

"On it." Raven said.

With that Raven teleported to where they felt the signatures.

(3 hours later-Cloning lab)

"Ohh look the little shits are waking up" Robin heard a familiar voice say.

"Don't be mean Grey." Another familiar voice said.

"I'm not Alpha I'm just saying they are little shits." The first voice said.

"You two don't start please." A third familiar voice said.

"Do they normally do this." A new unfamiliar voice said.

"Sadly yes, but you get used to it." The third voice said.

The sidekicks opened their eyes to see the trio from the Project Kr room with said project it….. I mean Herself.

"What the hell are you guys doing with her she nearly killed us." Said the forever virgin Kid-mouth.

"Hey right now you should be thanking us we are getting you out of this situation now Alphagirl Heat vision please." Greyfire said.

"I don't see why I have to do it, you have the same powers." Alphagirl said.

"I'm Lazy." Was his simple reply.

"Alright." Alphagirl got the sidekicks down.

At this time they took in the chance to see the change in the girls clothing. Now she had on a black shirt with a red U, blue jeans and Black steel toed sneakers.

"What is with the change of clothes." Robin asked.

"Well…." Grey fire said

_Author style: Flashback no jutsu_

_(3 hours ago-Cloning room)_

_A black raven appeared in the room, The scientist and demonic fu-manchus had just left leaving only the girl there._

_"Ok so should we take them out now or wait till they wake up?" Raven asked._

_"Wait." Both Alphagirl and Greyfire said._

_"Alright so now that that is decided who are you girly." Alphagirl said._

_"I am a Genomorph created to replace superman should he steer away from the light." The girl said._

_"Ok so Those things are called Genomorphs…. Eh I'll still call them Demonic fu-manchus, By the way what is your name." Greyfire said._

_"I… I don't have one." She said._

_"Well then how about we name you." Greyfire asked._

_"You would do that?" The girl asked._

_"Sure ok how about Cornelia." Greyfire suggested._

_"I… I like it." The now named Cornelia said._

_"I knew you would now you need a change of clothes." Grefire said._

_"That would be our department Raven escort Greyfire from the premises." Alphagirl said._

_"Wait what nooooo." Greyfire said as Raven teleported him away while they changed Cornelias clothes._

_Author style: Flashback no jutsu Kai_

"Ok so that was what happened." Aqualad said.

"I'm still mad that you teleported me away I wasn't going to peek much." Greyfire said.

"Lets go!" Raven said.

**(AN: Same as canon after superboy saved their asses up to meeting JLA)**

"Well look at that we started from the bottom now were here OW!" Greyfire said.

"Bad joke" Alphagirl said.

"'Snort' Whatever." Greyfire said.

**"What the hell happened here?"** Superman yelled** (AN: Surprising ain't it)**

"Well we just saved a girl and destroyed a building while kicking the ass of a scientist that drank a chemical that turned him into a messed up version of solomon grundy." Greyfire said.

"Wait Greyfire, Raven, Alphagirl hey." Supergirl said flying to them and glomping on to Greyfire.

**(AN: I'm lazy so some dialogue and the JLU doing Gangnam style with Greyfire recording for blackmail and supergirl asking to join the team)**

(12:00pm, Mount Justice)

"I trust you will not complain this place cost me $5,000 _**and that did not come out of your piggy banks it came out of mine, **_I mean my bank account yeah bank account." Batman said. "Black Canary will train you, Red Tornado will serve as your janitor, and I'll I'll be your commander." He added.

"We don't really have to call you Commander do we?" Robin asked.

"That depends dipshit do you like having your arms attached." Batman said.

"Yes Commander." Robin said.

"Anyway if you're going to live here there are a few rules you have to follow first you will play 5 hours of call of duty: black ops everyday." Batman said.

"Awsome." The team said in unison.

"Now you have proven that we need a team ready for infiltration the 8 of you will be on that team." Batman said.

"Wait you said 8 there is only 7 of us." Raven pointed out.

"This is manhunters niece she will be joining you 7." Batman said as martian manhunter and his niece walked in.

"Hello there my name is Kid Flash thats Robin, Aqualad, Ultragirl, Supergirl, greyfire, Alphagirl, and Raven but I'm the only one you actually need remember." KF said.

"How many seconds?" Greyfire asked.

"5!" Alphagirl responded.

"Huh guess I owe ya 20 bucks Rob." Greyfire said.

"Yes." Robin said.

"I am M'gann M'orzz but you can just call me Megan." Megan said.

"Man we the shit" Aqualad said.

(End)

Disclaimer: Well that was interesting.

Me: Wasn't expecting young justice were you.

Disclaimer: Nope but at times in the end you used some young justice abridge quotes didn't you.

Me: Well duh it was it was funny so I'll add some quotes from it in each corresponding chapter.

Disclaimer: Well anyway not bad and you added Raven from teen titans.

Me: Expect a bunch of surprises anyway Read and Review and no flames or you will deal with my lawyers 'points to Joker, Bane, Killer Croc, and Deathstroke' See ya.

Disclaimer: Later


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello all JH here with a new chap for Gf and Ag in YJ.

Disclaimer: They can see that and are the acronyms really necessary.

Me: Yes yes they were, now do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: huh Jh does not own Young Justice or teen titans.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**"Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

**_Yelling/Ranting_**

Technique/Attack

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter 2

(Mount justice 8:00 am)

It was early morning at the mount when suddenly. **_"...Ahhhh..."_** There came the girlish scream of the teams resident walking bag of testosterone.

Said scream caused the other residents of mount justice to come flying or running to his room.

"KF what's wrong?" Robin said as he ran into the room to find...nothing wrong.

"There was one of those genomorphs from cadmus in the fridge." KF said.

"... Really thats what your going with what would one of those be doing in the mountain?" Robin asked.

"I don't know maybe someone brung it in here." KF responded.

"And just who would bring it in, heck the only ones who was in the building of Cadmus was you, me, Aqualad, Alphagirl, Greyfire, Raven, and Ultragirl." Robin said.

While the two 'debated' niether noticed the nervous look in Greyfire's eyes as but one hanyou and albino did.

"Ok fine you know what we'll search the mountain and prove there are no genomorphs in here." Robin said.

"I still call them demonic fu-Manchus." Grey fire said so he doesn't look suspicious.

"Yeah well anyway we'll break into groups, Aqualad, and Kid your with me; Supergirl,Cornelia, and Megan your a group; Greyfire, Raven, and Alphagirl your the last group." Robin said.

So they all split up and searched the mountain.

(With Greyfire, Raven, and Alphagirl)

Raven and Alphagirl was walking down the hall as Greyfire had disappeared. As they were walking they got pulled into Greyfire's room.

"Hey Rae Alpha I need ya to do me a favor." Greyfire said to the two.

"You need us to hide a Genomorph you toke from Cadmus." Both said simultaneously.

"How did you know?" Greyfire asked.

"We saw the look in your eyes when Robin and Kidflash was arguing." Raven said.

"Ohh I should have realized someone might have saw me, anyway kinda it's more of it followed me and well I decided to keep it and I decided to name it Fu-man." Greyfire said.

"Really Greyfire really." Alphagirl said.

"What I like it." Greyfire said.

"Whatever, fine where is it." Alphagirl said.

"Right here." Greyfire said as he got on the floor to look under the bed. "Come on Fu-man come on out their friends."

At that moment one of the telepath genomorphs came out from under the bed.

"Fu-man Raven, and Alphagirl; Raven, Alphagirl Fu-man." Greyfire introduced them. "Fu-man they're gonna help watch over you okay cause we can't have you pull another dangerous stunt like he one you pulled earlier and end up getting caught." Greyfire scolded him.

Fu-man had a depress look on his face somehow. "Look your not in trouble but you can't pull these stunts or they will find you and Batsy will take you away ok." Greyfire said.

"Well it's too late for that we already found out." Robin said as they walked in to Greyfire's room.

"Shit!" Greyfire said.

(Later)

"So yeah that's what happened and why I didn't tell you guys." Greyfire said after explaining.

"Hmm I see well I guess it is only right that we help you keep him a secret." Aqualad said as everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys." Greyfire said as their commander 'Batman' arrived with Red Tornado and Black Canary.

"Hide Fu-man." Megan said.

"Ok time for training you 9 to the training center." Black Canary said.

They all started to walk to the training center. They were about to begin training when they saw Fu-man run past.

"Uhh hey Black Canary how did you come up with your name?" Alphagirl asked to keep their attention away from Fu-man while the others tried to get him and hide him.

The entire day went like that with the gang trying to hide Fu-man from the adults continuously. In the kitchen, bathroom, livingroom, recreational room and bedrooms.

It was close to the end of the day and the gang was tired after keeping Fu-man hidin from the adults.

"Well it was fun having you guys around so sad to see you go bye." Greyfire said trying to get the three capes out.

"Right see ya ohh and one thing before we go did you really think you could hide that Genomoorph from me." Batman said as Fu-man came out from under the couch cushions and on to Greyfire's shoulder.

"Damn, please let me keep him Batman he is my friend and can be an asset to the team as recon." Greyfire cursed then tried to convince Batman.

"Fine but he is your responsibility do you hear me." Batman said.

"Yes commander." Greyfire said as he saluted Batman and Fu-man copied the gesture.

"Told ya he would allow you to keep him." Alphagirl said.

"No you didn't." Greyfire said. (AN: Haven't had an argue ment between the two the entire chapter sooo yeah.)

"Yes I did!" Alphagirl said.

"No you didn't!" Greyfire said.

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Wow they do argue a lot." Robin said as the others nodded.

"Told you." Raven said.

(End)

Disclaimer: Soo wow umm what was that about.

Me: Just a filler that I used to introduce an important part of the team Fu-man.

Disclaimer: The Genomorph or as Greyfire calls it Demonic Fu-Manchu.

Me: Yup anyway read and review and no flames or deal with my lawyers.

Disclaimer: See ya

Me: Later


End file.
